The truth stone
by EthanAndSarah
Summary: Sarah finds a pretty stone on the floor and she puts it in her pocket. But it's not any ordinary stone. How wil this effect Ethan? Sorry bad summary but story is better then my attempt of a summary.


It was a cold morning. Sarah was walking to school, alone. She usually walked alone because Erica would always eat someone, or Benny would talk all geeky, or Ethan... well Ethan would be perfect to walk with, if Benny didn't always hang out with him. He would always say things like " you two are in love" or "you two would be perfect with each other". She was too busy thinking she tripped over. "Ow!" She said to herself and she stood up hoping that no one saw her fall.

She got to school and Benny was talking to Ethan by her locker. _"oh here we go!"_ she thought. "Hey Sarah!" Ethan said joyfully. "Hey Ethan!" she said back. Benny looked at each of them and smiled. "Don't you dare say it!" Sarah said. "What was I going to say?". "You know what!" Sarah and Ethan said at the same time. Benny laughed. "You two should go out!". Sarah angrily looked at Benny. He backed off slowly but banging into Sarah's locker. Sarah walked right up to Benny's face and said, "STOP SAYING THAT!" while flashing her fangs. Benny shrieked and walked away, dragging Ethan with him.

Sarah was with Ethan for the third time this week in science. Benny would casually walk past them sometimes and smile at them both. "He is really starting to get on my nerves" said Sarah. "Yeah" said Ethan. After class, Benny, Ethan and Sarah walked home. Benny tried so hard not to say anything but one slipped out. "What did I tell you earlier?" Sarah said, sternly. "Oops" he said. Benny ran off and Ethan and Sarah were left to walk home together. They got to their houses and they both said "goodbye" at the same time.

The next day Sarah walked alone to school again. She was almost there and she glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye. It kind of looked like a stone, and it had weird writing on it. _"This looks really pretty" _she thought, and she placed to small pebble into her pocket. Erica came up behind her. "Hey there Sarah, walking to school alone again I see" she said. Sarah looked at her and said "Oh go away and find some other person to moan about, or even better, get someone to put a wooden stake in your heart so no one on this planet has to put up with you". Sarah walked off and Erica stood there with her mouth open.

At school, Benny and Ethan were at her locker again. Benny looked at her and Sarah stared, angrily at him. "Go away dork" she shouted. Benny backed off and slowly crept away around the corridor. Ethan looked at Sarah. "Are you ok Sarah?". "Yeah I'm fine" she said, fluttering her eyelids. "Ok then, see you in class" he said. As he started to walk to class, Sarah grabbed him by the arm. "What is it Sarah? You sure your o-" he was cut off by Sarah's lips crashing on his. They stood in the middle of the corridor kissing, when Erica appeared. "Eww, get a cave" she said. Sarah stopped kissing Ethan, turned to Sarah and hissed. "See you later, Ethan" she said seductively.

That night at Ethan's house there was a knock at the door. Ethan went to the door and opened it. Sarah was on the other side wearing a light blue tank top and short jean shorts. Ethan couldn't say anything. "Oh hey Sarah I guess your here to babysit" said Mrs. Morgan, peering around the corner. "Yes, and I hope you and Mr. Morgan have a lovely night" said Sarah as they walked down the pathway. Sarah stepped inside, while holding Ethan's hand and closed the door. As she was held his hand Ethan saw a vision of the stone. "Sarah, what is that stone you have?" he asked. "What stone?" she replied. He thought for a second. "It's blue and has writing engraved into it". "Oh you mean this stone" she said, taking the stone out of her tight jean-short pocket.

Ethan called Benny to come over but Sarah said "No don't invite around that dork, I want to spend time you". "We need to find out what this stone is, it's like it's changing you" said Ethan. Ethan sent a picture of it to Benny and he said it was a truth stone. Sarah wouldn't let anyone take it off her. "It gets emotionally attached to someone, and it causes them to say what's on their mind" Benny said over the phone. Sarah didn't listen and dragged Ethan upstairs. She threw Ethan onto the bed and leaped on top of him. She started to kiss him and Ethan liked it, but then realised she was under a spell so pushed her off. "We have to get rid of that stone" he said "It's turning you crazy". He tried to pry open her hands but she suddenly shouted "NO! IT CANNOT BE TAKEN AWAY!" It wasn't her voice. It sounded like she was possessed. He quickly jumped up and got the stone out of her hands. He chucked it out of the window and Sarah fell to the ground.

"Sarah are you ok?" asked Ethan. She awoke on Ethan's bed. "Yeah I'm fine" she said, then she realised what had just happened. "Oh my god, Ethan, I didn't mean to be like that". Ethan smiled at her. "Don't worry", he said. Then he realised that it was a 'TRUTH' stone. "Wait, so you have always wanted to do that to me?". She blushed. "Not as much as that but it must have built up over this past year or so" she said, still blushing. "Oh well" said Ethan. By now they were sitting on the side of the bed, talking. Sarah looked down and saw a piece of paper. It looked like it had something drawn on the other side. She leant over and picked it up. It was a picture of her. She looked at Ethan and he blushed.

"This is amazing" she finally said. Ethan gazed into her shiny, brown eyes. Sarah leaned over slowly. Ethan knew she wasn't under the spell, and that she wouldn't go crazy, so he also leaned over slowly. Their lips met in the middle. _"This is better than being pinned down by a possessed person" _he thought, still kissing her. They finally broke the kiss when Jane walked in and said "Ew, that's gross you guys, and I guess you forgot that I was downstairs, alone!" while glaring at them both. Jane lead them both downstairs and Jane sat on the floor,infront of the tv. Sarah and Ethan sat on the sofa, with their hands locked in between each others

**Thanks for reading guys xx. Sorry kinda lame ending but oh **

**Please review xx**


End file.
